1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holding apparatuses and, particularly, to an adhesive tape canister for holding a roll of adhesive tape.
2. Description of Related Art
An adhesive tape spool with a roll of adhesive tape is positioned on an ordinary adhesive tape canister, and the adhesive tape is generally cut by a sawtooth of the adhesive tape canister. However, the adhesive tape may be broken by the sawtooth when a force for pulling the adhesive tape is improper. In addition, because the adhesive tape is cut by the sawtooth, the adhesive tape may not be cut neatly.